Talk:Cheeky Charlie/@comment-37446848-20191016192603/@comment-39103377-20191103005159
Thank you! I enjoy the fact you seem to take your time out of your schedule for this type of commenting and, in all fairness, I'm glad you do. Those questions are quite valuable and deserve to be answered so, let's see if I can try to answer them to the best of my ability: 1) The death of Charlie's mother is quite mysterious for some reasons that may or may not be lacking enough detail. She was at least believed to have been sent back into a workhouse after the pregnancy and, due to a malfunctioning machine, her rags of clothes were caught sending the poor mother into a gruesome demise. Charlie had not been told as the news at that time was lacking much for the working class, meaning they (including Charlie) were not cared for even by the middle and higher class. 2) Uth'tamas had chosen Charlie's mother for near enough the same reasons like any other victims: a deal had been made. Charlie's mother found herself falling for Uth'tamas' disguises and, with his ability to find and seek stress/issues, Uth'tamas took it upon himself to find a solution to the poor woman's needs. The deal itself was simple enough. She would stay loyal to him and he promised her riches beyond the eye could see. But, after a month of making the deal, Charlie's mother had betrayed the deal by giving her heart to Charlie's father instead, frustrating and disappointing Uth'tamas in the process. 3) Charlie is assigned the victims by Uth'tamas. He cannot go out by himself and find anyone, Uth'tamas cannot trust him or Alice enough to do that yet. Charlie can help Uth'tamas make deals by making sure he is able to persuade them into signing their soul away to him by a contract (which can be considered quite cliché in my opinion). Once signed, the victim has to stay loyal to their word or else Uth'tamas can easily do as he pleases with the soul. 4) Once again, it's not necessarily Charlie who can choose his victims, Uth'tamas does this for him as his trust lies in those who are "better" performers for this type of work. Alice has the same issue with Uth'tamas but, since they are his minions, he can punish and reward them for their efforts with this work. 5) While Charlie had accepted making that deal with Uth'tamas, he was a young boy who wanted to see his mother again. While this could be cliché, Charlie wanted to have his family in one piece, to see what his mother looked like (as she died when Charlie had been quite young). Charlie understands this now but, with Uth'tamas and his abilities to persuade someone, Charlie may have never seen the sign of betrayal within him, especially in his method of trying to manipulate Charlie's emotions against himself. I hope these answers are at least somewhat helpful to understanding a bit more about this page, I tried my best. Still, I'm glad you've enjoyed Cheeky Charlie. While I can agree his name is quite silly, I'm astounded to see how much you've enjoyed his story despite all the predictable and quite tedious repeats of what you would expect from a bittersweet drama such as this.